1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved informative entertainment system for travelers and, more particularly, pertains to providing travelers with informative entertainment pertaining to the regions, cities, and other concerns in the proximity of the route of travel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of entertainment systems for travelers is known in the prior art. More specifically, entertainment systems for travelers heretofore devised and utilized for providing travelers with entertainment are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of entertainment systems for travelers. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 281,940 to Steventon et al. discloses the ornamental design for an airline passenger seat combined LCD and battery pack unit for an entertainment and information system. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 340,235 to Robak et al. discloses the ornamental design for a pop-up monitor display unit for a seat in the passenger compartment of an aircraft, as shown and described. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,519 to Adachi et al. discloses a navigation system for a vehicle comprising a GPS receiver, a display unit, a map memory in which a map is stored, as well as display means.
In this respect, the informative entertainment system for travelers according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing travelers with informative entertainment pertaining to the regions, cities, and other concerns in the proximity of the route of travel.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved informative entertainment system for travelers which can be used for providing travelers with informative entertainment pertaining to the regions, cities, and other concerns in the proximity of the route of travel. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.